The Keepers enter the Battle Nexus
The Keepers enter the Battle Nexus is the fourteenth episode of the sixth season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Part 1 While visiting Master Splinter, Julian and his friends watch him train vigorously. Upon finishing, the Sensei moves to a room where he packs readies a pouch and begins to leave the lair. Splinter informs everyone that he will be gone for a few days and orders them not to leave the lair. Disobeying, Julian and his friends decide to follow him and they are lead to a dead end alley. Splinter uses some chalk to draw a glyph on the wall and then begins to chant, creating a portal that he disappears into it. Donatello pulls out an ultra-violet lamp that illuminates the faded glyph and Ben traces it with some chalk. April then begins to repeat the chant that Master Splinter had used - and the portal reopens! Julian and his friends enter and end up in a forest in some type of nexus between dimensions. They are met by four skinny, stick-like creatures (known as Gom-Tai) that attack them! Though Leonardo's katana's are broken in the battle, the team easily defeats the Gom-Tai. After the skirmish, the Turtles are surprised to see a mysterious figure float over, announcing them as a winner of the preliminary match. As the real competitors appear through a portal, the confusion sets in as the Gyoji realizes that something is wrong. Taking the Slontags and Gom-Tai with him through a water portal, the Gyoji departs. Still confused, Julian and his friends walk up a hill to see Splinter and a four-armed giant fighting. They advance to help their Sensei, but are stopped inside a force field by Gyoji. The mystical referee states that there can be no interference in the competition. As Julian and the others stand helpless, they see Splinter about to be crushed! Master Splinter dodges his opponent and then delivers some mighty kicks to win the fight. Julian and his friends are released and they rush to congratulate the Turtles Sensei - but are greeted with a scolding for disobeying his wishes. The giant arises and Rainbow Dash, Brooklyn, Ben and Raphael prepare to defend him, but Splinter angrily intervenes. Gyoji announces that Master Splinter is the victor in this round, and the giant, whose name is D'Jinn, bows to Master Splinter. It turns out the two are old friends. D'Jinn sees Julian holding Excalibur and is happy to meet Arthur Pendragons son, but he's shocked to discover that his father hasn't explained the Battle Nexus to him or the others, nor told them about how he won the competition. D'Jinn is saddened when he hears that he never really knew his dad. D’Jinn explains how the Battle Nexus was created as an inter-dimensional tournament of fighters. The team learns that Splinter’s sensei, Master Yoshi, was once the Battle Nexus champion, as was Julian's dad after he defeated Drako. As D’Jinn continues, we discover that Drako and his four assassins were dishonorable and decided to attack the injured Arthur Pendragon after the match. Luckily, a young Usagi Yojimbo and Morgan le Fay were there to help defend the prince. Unfortunately Usagi and Morgan weren’t enough help, as Drako was able to capture all three of them. Fading out, we see Drako’s mouth about to chomp down on Arthur. About to be chomped, Arthur, Morgan and Usagi were saved by the Ultimate Daimyo, who blasted the evil dragon with his staff, forcing the villain to retreat. D'Jinn explains that Arthur invited several warriors to join him on his quest, which at least twelve graciously accepted. Cut to present, where the Ultimate Daimyo appears with his son, the Ultimate Ninja. The Daimyo invites Julian and his friends to compete in the Battle Nexus. Though reluctant at first, Julian accepts. Brooklyn, Raphael, Po, Tigress, Monkey, Snotlout, Astrid, Caitlyn, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Power Man, Ben, Kevin, Zak, Korra, Robin, Cyborg, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Link, B.O.B, Rook and Lucy agree to take part in the competition. The Daimyo then teleports the group to the next stage of the tournament and addresses all the fighters. After the ceremony, Julian and the others are escorted to the Pavilion of Past Champions where the Ultimate Ninja shows them statues of Hamato Yoshi and Arthur Pendragon. As the group departs, Julian and Leo stay behind for a moment. Facing at the statues, Leo bows his head in respect and meditates for a moment - oblivious to the appearance of a group of Dark Ninja assassins. We fade out just as one assassin aims its crossbow at Leonardo's and Julians backs... Part 2 Open in the Pavilion of Past Champions with Julian and Leonardo about to be shot with a crossbow by one of the Dark Ninja Assassins. The duo both duck and begin to fight. Both are knocked down but a stranger comes to their aid and the attackers flee. Introducing himself as Miyamoto Usagi, the Samurai offers the pair some familiar advice on being "one with his weapon". Before the conversation can continue, they are again attacked by the assassins. We fade out with Leo lying directly under one of the assassins’ blades. As the blade is coming down, Julian blocks the attack, fending off his foe. The duo and their new friend fight off the assassins who yet again flee. The Gyogi enters and informs Julian that the tournament is about to begin. Cut to the Pit Arena. Leo and Julian arrives and are greeted by the competitors, Splinter and the Ultimate Ninja. Leonardo and Julian explains that they were late due to being attacked in the Hall of Champions. Upon hearing about the ambush, the Ultimate Ninja leaves to investigate. The Ultimate Daimyo then begins the tournament by using his scepter to lower the ground and create a pit-like arena that walls off the competitors into pairs. The Battle Nexus tournament begins as all competitors begin their attacks. Flash to various fight sequences going on at the same time, including the ones with Alliance of Light members and Splinter. Cut to Links fight where he is knocked down and disappears, reappearing in a gallery below the Daimyo’s box. He's bummed that he's the first Alliance of Light members eliminated, then smiles when he sees Snotlout complaining. The first round fights are completed, with Rainbow Dash, Raphael, Tigress, Master Splinter, Usagi Yojimbo, Ben, Gen, Rook, Applejack and Lucy winning their initial bouts. The next round begins as a new ring of walls separates the remaining fighters into new pairs. Watching from his private room, the Ultimate Ninja is joined by the three Dark Ninja Assassins who apologize for failing in their mission to kill Leonardo and Julian. The Ultimate Ninja admonishes his evil troops and they leave as another large, cloaked figure appears. The hooded being advises the Ultimate Ninja to focus on Julian. Open with the freshly starting battles. Amongst the battles are Tigress vs. Usagi, Rainbow Dash vs. Master Splinter, Rook vs. Ben and Raphael vs. Applejack. As the others fight, Splinter decides that he will back out and let Julians own Alliance of Light have a chance at victory. Rainbow Dash wins by default as Splinter is teleported to a seat next to the Daimyo. Cut to the fights as Rook defeats Ben and Applejack is defeated by Raphael. As Tigress' and Usagi's battle continues, we see the Ultimate Ninja pull out a blowgun and fire a dart at Tigress. Tigress is hit in the shoulder and she collapses, poisoned. Part 3 The episodes opens with Tigress lying motionless as Usagi tries to help her to her feet. The Gyoji arrives and declares that Tigress must see the Healer immediately and the match is forfeit. Usagi assists Tigress, but Donatello jumps into the ring and tries to take her, suspicious of the samurai rabbit. Usagi assures Don that he only wishes to help, and Tigress recovers enough to stand briefly, but quickly collapses again in both Don's and Usagi's arms. Donatello reluctantly agrees to let Usagi accompany them to the Healer, and the Gyoji teleports them away. Inside the Healer’s Pavilion, as we see Splinter and Julian arrive and then the Ultimate Ninja soon after. They learn Tigress was poisoned but the Healer cannot determine the source. Splinter and Julian then leave to find the Daimyo. The Daimyo’s is impatiently waiting in his throne room for the Ultimate Ninja to arrive, as he was instructed in the "urgent" message that he received earlier. As the Daimyo is about to leave, we see eight Dark Ninja Assassins attack him - poisoning the leader with a blade. Soon after, Splinter and Julian arrive and sees the fallen guards. The sensei kicks down the doors to find the Daimyo badly wounded and surrounded by Assassins. The Dark Ninjas flee as Splinter and Julian rush to the Daimyo's side. While trying to help the Daimyo, the Ultimate Ninja and his guards walk in accusing Splinter and Julian of being the attackers. The Ultimate Ninja has his father sent to a healer and Splinter and Julian brought to the dungeon, where they are chained. We then see Don and Usagi tending to Tigress as a guard rushes in escorting the Healer out so he can attend to the Daimyo in the next room. Usagi then examines Tigress and locates the source of attack; a disappearing dart had wounded her neck. Usagi then applies some dried herbs to the neck. Outside in the Bazaar Street Rainbow Dash and Raphael are wandering around looking for their friends and Splinter (still not knowing Tigress’ condition). Rainbow Dash is bragging loudly about making it to the Battle Nexus finals, agitating Raphael. The pair run into Gen, who asks them if they want to place bets on him to win the tournament. Raph and Dash wants no part of it. When they find Rook, he and Raph begin to discuss their odds of wining. When Rook and Raph assume that Dash can't win the tournament, an eavesdropping Pinkie Pie begins to biker with Raph. Dash is walking backwards, not paying attention to where she's going and she stumbles into a cart that spills a brownish goo all over a nearby diminutive alien. Rainbow threatens the little guy, who then uses his powers to transform into a huge warrior named Kluh - one of the eight semi-finalists! The brute snarls at Dash and Raph offers his immodest friend no assistance. The episode cuts to Splinter and Julian in his cell. The Ultimate Ninja arrives and reveals that he was the one behind the attacks on Tigress and the Daimyo. As the treacherous ninja gloats, his "counselor" rips off its cloak and reveals himself to be Drako, who mocks the pair. Meanwhile, back at the Bazaar, we see Dash about to be pummeled by Kluh, but the Gyoji appears and takes them all back to the arena to fight the next round. In the arena, we see the remaining warriors as they watch the tiers of the new fighting ring rise up into a pyramid-like structure. The combatants are paired off randomly by pulling colored pieces of cloth from a sphere. Rainbow Dash draws the same color as Kluh, who laughs with pleasure. Rainbow Dash quickly turns to another warrior, Zat, and shakes his hand. In doing so, Dash switches her piece of cloth with Zat who is then ushered off with Kluh. Dash is now paired with Raphael, who also cherishes the opportunity to pummel the talkative pegasus. We then see the various fights. Kluh defeats Zat and La beats Rook. Cut to Raphael and Rainbow Dash where we see Dash teasing and taunting an angry Raph. As Dash teases, Raphael gets more and more upset, losing focus and making sloppy moves. Raph eventually leaps at Dash, but the clever pegasus dodges and Raphael hits his head on the wall, knocking himself senseless. Thus Dash wins as the crowd cheers her on. Raph, on the other hand, is more shocked that Dash actually beat him and starts freaking out, taking out his dismay on one of the fighters, before Gwen calms him down. Applejack invites Raph to a drink at the bazaar. Cut to the Bazaar where Applejack, Gwen, Lucy, Ben, Kevin, Raphael and Rook are enjoying Apple cider that Applejack brought with her. While talking they here that Julian and Splinter have been arrested. Kevin and Raph immediately assume it to be a set-up and decide to bust those two out. Despite Rook and Gwen saying it would be a rash action, they are overruled by Ben, Applejack and Lucy. Cut to the Healer’s Pavilion where two Dark Ninja Assassins enter and take out the guards and the Healer. They then move into Tigress’ room where Don and Usagi are nowhere to be seen. The evil duo continue with their plot to kill the Daimyo and frame Tigress at the same time. Open with the assassins about to murder the Daimyo when Donatello, Usagi, Twilight, Rex, Skwydd, Cricket, Tuck, Circe, Zak and Fiskerton suddenly appear and block their attempt. However, as they defeat the two assassins, eleven more enter. Part 4 Open with Usagi, Twilight, Rex, Skwydd, Cricket, Tuck, Circe, Zak, Fiskerton and Donatello fighting off the Dark Ninja Assassins. As they battle, we see a few of the Assassins heading straight for the unconscious and wounded Daimyo. Cut to the arena where the Ultimate Ninja announces that his father will soon perish. The crowd gasps and the Ultimate Ninja states that the Battle Nexus must continue in respect to his father's wishes. The Ninja then instructs Gyoji to continue the matches while he attends to matters of state. Rainbow Dash and the other three warriors are ushered through a portal to the semi-final round and the fights begin. Inside the palace, Drako demands that the Ultimate Ninja give him the Daimyo's war staff as was promised. The Ultimate Ninja informs his nefarious partner that the staff is in safe keeping until the Ninja is announced as the new Daimyo and Drako must be patient until that takes place. As the Ultimate Ninja departs, Drako snarls that his patience has reached an end. Outside, Raphael, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Lucy, Rook and Applejack are interrogating a palace official, intimidating the fellow until he reveals where Master Splinter and Julian are being held. Inside the palace, Don, Twilight, Rex, Skwydd, Cricket, Tuck, Circe, Zak, Fiskerton and Usagi continue to battle the Dark Ninja Assassins. Usagi and Twilight are caught off guard and end up chained to a pillar, where they are trapped. An Assassin raises his spear and charges the helpless Ronin rabbit and Alicorn princess. As the spear comes down on Usagi and Twilight, Tigress kicks the assassin away. We see that a weak but ready Tigress has come to Usagi and Twilight's aid, and the warriors fight off the Assassins who flee without killing the Daimyo. Outside, Raphael and the others survey the palace for a way inside. They see the official reporting to the guards at the front gate. Raphael suddenly brightens up with an idea, turning to Lucy. Lucy posses as the same official and knocks out the guards, allowing everyone else a way in. Meanwhile at the Battle Nexus arena, Kluh beats Gen (who was unable to bribe the brute into forfeiting the match and splitting Gen's bet money) and Rainbow Dash beats La. Dash gloats about her latest victory only to look over and see that Kluh has won. Suddenly Dash becomes much less cocky. Open with Rainbow Dash and Kluh being transported by Gyoji to the final Battle Nexus arena. Raphael and Kevin knock out a pair of guards while the others hide behind a large red curtain. Cut to the Daimyo’s throne room where the war staff was being guarded by dozens of armed soldiers - troops that have been attacked and defeated by Drako. As the evil dragon prepares to steal the Daimyo's war staff, the Ultimate Ninja appears from behind a tapestry and grabs the weapon. The ninja states that he knew that Drako would betray him, so he waited here so he could see the drake's face when his planned was foiled. The Ultimate Ninja then attempts to power up the war staff to fire energy beams at Drako, but the staff is too powerful and the treacherous noble is unable to control it and it fires out of control. As the staff fires energy randomly, Drako attacks his former partner, knocking him down easily. Drako then picks up the war staff and demonstrates that he has no trouble wielding its powers as he fires a blast of energy into the Ultimate Ninja's chest, sending him reeling. Gwen and Kevin dressed up as guards while Ben (as Gravattack) and Raphael have wrapped the curtain around themselves to form a cloak, making the unlikely duo appear to be one very large (yet small-headed) creature. The heroes approach a pair of armed men who are guarding Julians and Master Splinters cell. Raphael tries to bluff the guards, but they won't budge - however, the soldiers didn't anticipate the two giant fists that burst out of the curtain-cloak and the men are knocked unconscious. Ben then bends open the bars on the prison cell and hands Julian Excalibur. The group then heads upstairs to seek the Ultimate Daimyo. Back at the Battle Nexus arena, Dash and Kluh are circling each other. Up in the Daimyo’s box, we see the Ultimate Ninja crash through the doorway as Drako appears, punishing the Ninja with energy beams from the war staff. With a final blast, the Ultimate Ninja is thrown from the box and lands on Kluh, knocking out the purple giant. Drako then jumps down into the arena in pursuit of his quarry. Gyoji tries to intervene, but the dragon silences him with a savage blast from the war staff. Cut to the Healer’s Pavilion, where the Daimyo is awakened by Splinter and the others. The Battle Nexus overseer learns about his son’s betrayal and Drako’s rise to power. The Daimyo struggles to his feet with assistance from his friends and he teleports the group to the arena to stop Drako. The group arrives in the arena and the Daimyo orders Drako to hand over the war staff - something the drake has no intention to do - so the Ultimate Daimyo uses his powers to try to reclaim the powerful weapon. Julian offers to fight Drako alone, despite protests from Splinter. In the struggle, Drako tries to fire the staff on Julian, but he loses control of the war staff. The staff gains power through the heart of its wielder, and since Drako is evil, the weapon supercharges on his negative energy and creates a giant, interdimensional rift which begins to suck everything into it. Our heroes struggle to gain handholds to prevent themselves from being caught in the rift. Gyoji is sucked into the rift and disappears! As everyone is being sucked into the air, they try to grab onto the ground. Leonardo tosses one of his swords at Rainbow Dash so she could use it as an anchor and Kluh grabs onto her legs. Ben transforms into Way Big and grabs a hold of everyone else. Drako and the Ultimate Ninja begin to fight, causing Ben to lose the pair, sending both he and Drako to disappear into the rift - still fighting each other the entire way. Raph manages to leap over to the Daimyo's war staff and pins it to the ground with his sai. With his free hand, Raphael grabs the weapon and tosses it to Master Splinter, who hands it to the Daimyo. The Ultimate Daimyo uses the war staff to close the rift and everyone lands safely on the ground. Rainbow Dash struggles to free the Katana that Leonardo gave her just as Kluh staggers to his feet behind the Pegasus. Dash finally manages to get the weapon out of the stone - sending it flying over her shoulder where the hilt strikes Kluh in the forehead, knocking the behemoth unconscious. Cut to the Daimyo’s Box some time later where the Ultimate Daimyo pronounces Rainbow Dash the new BattleNexus Champion, giving her a crown and a large trophy. The Daimyo laments the loss of his son, and Splinter notes that he may return someday. Leonardo, Tigress and Usagi exchange pleasant goodbyes and the Daimyo transports the Turtles, the Alliance of Light and Splinter home. Rainbow Dash begins to brag about her victory, with Mikey bragging alongside her. Major Events *Drako, Usagi Yojimbo and the Ultimate Ninja make their first appearances. *Rainbow Dash is crowned Battle Nexus champion. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6